1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for readily folding a stroller, and more particularly to a device which allows the stroller to be securely expanded and further to be folded easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Various strollers have been provided all over the world for years. Many types of safety equipment have also been invented for attachment to the strollers to increase the safety of the strollers and to make the strollers become more handy for all users. To be handy, the stroller should be able to provide the user a fixed and strong structure when used, and an easily operated procedure for folding frames of the stroller. However, most of the currently used foldable strollers simply use hooks and lugs respectively located on front supports and rear supports of the stroller to achieve assembly and disassembly thereof. By using the attachable engagement between the hooks and the corresponding lugs, a user is able to expand the stroller to a firm structure for a baby to be seated therein, and also to fold the stroller to a minimized volume. However, disconnecting the hooks and the lugs often causes users a lot of trouble and sometimes confusion about which hook he/she should be using to fold/unfold the stroller.
The present invention provides an improved device for easily operating the folding/unfolding of stroller for a user to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.